¿Eres Alice?
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Alice, oh, Alice. ¿Ella era? ¿Ella lo fue alguna vez? Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no sabe la respuesta /Para el foro 'Yo amo hetalia ¿y tú'.


**El cuento en el que trabajé, es _"Alicia en el País de las Maravillas'"._ Una historia post-final, de lo que probablemente le pasaría.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Hima-papa. El presente fanfic participa en el Reto especial otro 'Erase una vez' del foro 'Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tú?'.**

* * *

 _Alice, Alice, oh Alice_

Alice, Alice, ese era su nombre.

 _Real, verdadera, sincera,_ eso significaba " _Alice"_. Todo aquello la describía perfectamente.

Entonces...¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan tonta? ¿Por qué habló?

¿Por qué no guardó su secreto más grande para sí?

Era una niña, hija de padres estrictos, por tanto su severidad se vio reflejada cuando tomaron la decisión de internarla. Pues, ¿quién querría a una demente que decía haber caído en un agujero de conejo, tomado el té con un sombrerero, apuntó de morir por pintar las rosas de rojo? ¿Le creerías, lector? Yo sí; pero nadie más lo hace.

Nueve años perdidos, nueve donde se perdió su primer baile, su presentación ante sociedad, un cortejo ante los varones. Pero claro, Alice no fue hecha para encajar en un vestido y un corsét. Su destino la llevó a las camisas de fuerza, al electroshock, y al aislamiento completo.

Si sonríes demasiado, eres una psícopata; Si pareces triste, eres depresiva; Si quedas impasible, explotarás en histeria.

Era triste el destino de una mujer (¿cuando se convirtió en una?) con _imaginación_ y _sentimientos._ Era ley sabida que debías vivir al pie de la letra, viviendo por otros y jamás para una. Sin embargo, Alice nunca hizo caso a esa regla primordial. Su castigo por ser original ( _especial)_ era ser encerrada hasta asfixiarse.

* * *

Pero todo cambió, cuando un hombre cruzó las puertas del edificio que dividía ambos géneros ( _"¿Qué importa? Todos estamos locos",_ pensó). Su cabello rojizo sobresaltó, al igual que sus pecas rosas. Saltó y se escondió detrás de una mesa. Alice se quedó mirando la pared, como si no hubiera avistado aquella acrobacia. Pero lo hizo, claro que lo hizo. Mas sobresalir no debía darse nunca más. Ella fingió que la pared se abría y le dejaba la libertad de pasear por el jardín, donde rosas blancas la esperaban...no, no más rosas blancas que debieran ser pintadas; si así están, es por que así deben ser. Fue una maldita mala suerte el no haber plantado las rojas. Aquello no costaría su cabeza ( _"Estúpida, Alice, estúpida"_ , se recriminó).

Un hombre pasó por entre todas las mujeres, sin cuidado de si pasaba a llevarlas o no. Alice decidió odiarlo porque sí, por ser cara amargada y de malas intenciones; en especial cuando se fijo en ella. La perversión invadió sus irises hasta que el gritó de una histérica lo sacó del trance más repulsivo de su vida. Él debía ser muy idiota como para no haber revisado las mesas. Se fue bufando con molestia. Y solo entonces el pelirrojo salió, tarareando una canción demasiado conocida para su persona. Se fijaba en todas ellas, saludándolas con tanta familiaridad y alegría que a algunas se les contagió: era un arcoíris entre la locura.

Sin embargo, todo cambió al chocar miradas. Su sonrisa desapareció, y quedó petrificado en su lugar. No dudó en caminar sobre el puente de mesas, escuchando las quejas femeninas, hasta colocarse frente a ella.

-Eres tú-musitó con alegría contenida. Se fijo en sus ojos, celestes como el cielo debía ser; pero, sin ponías suficiente atención (como Alice en ese momento) verías espirales rosas enredarse con ese azul claro. Como el color de los pastelitos, los que les servía...

-Oliver-el nombre salió de su boca sin pensarlo. Hundió el nombre al profundo subconsciente. _Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo._

La sonrisa ajena impidió olvidarlo.

-Nuestra Alice.

Un estruendo los sacó de su trance. Alice volteó y vio a un joven parado con elegancia sobre una mesa contigua. A saber cuando llegó sin llamar la atención con esos ojos asiáticos color rojo, con cabello corto negro. Su sonrisa se expandió de un modo espeluznante. Bajó con gracia, con paso liviano fue y tocó su rostro. Aquello le estremeció, pues sus dedos tenían uñas afiladas de manera peligrosa, como sus dientes y actitud felina. Seguido de él, dos niños, gemelos de rulos antigravitarios, tomados de las manos, con torpeza iban en su dirección.

-Eres Alice-afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza propio de los gatos.

-Es _aquella_ Alice-dijo uno de los niños.

-No, es _esa_ Alice-contradijo (¿lo hizo?) su hermano.

-¿No será la misma Alice?-se preguntaron a la vez, mirándola, como si esperaran la respuesta salir de sus labios.

Jamás sintió a tantos hombres (y niños) rodearla. La ansiedad de alejarse luchaba con la curiosidad (rasgó que ninguno doctor le quitaría) de si era _Alice,_ de la que parecían hablar con tanto anhelo. Quería decir que sí, para que la sacarán de aquella condena; mas mentir demostraría estar tan desesperada.

¿Era _**Alice**_?

Una mujer, una enfermera, tocó con delicadeza el hombro del primer sujeto. La sonrisa no se borró, pero se debilitó en cuanto la intensidad de la felicidad. El resto, al ver a la otra, pareció reaccionar igual que el otro, alejándose de ella (casi escondiéndose) tras la enfermera. Pero no lo hizo el de ojos celestes. Había una convicción a la cual no estaba dispuesto a renunciar.

La enfermera no lo obligó a apartarse, pero se hizo un lugar, y Alice pudo ver su cabello rubio brillante y sus ojos violetas. _Paz, amabilidad, humanidad._ Su interior dejó ver un alma benevola, pero también necesitada de una afirmación. Ella apartó una hebra de pelo que cubría uno de sus ojos verdes, con tanta delicadeza y cuidado, que Alice sintió que recibía amor maternal por primera vez en años. Sus miradas eran firmes, y solo debía soltar lo que guardaba para responderse a sí misma: ¿Ella era **_Alice_**?

-¿En que se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro, al igual que un brillo en sus esmeraldas irises.

-La verdad...no tengo idea.

De pronto, la sola acción de mirar las rosas blancas le dio el deseo de buscar la pintura roja y arreglarlas por ella misma. Quiso celebrarse, aunque no era su cumpleaños, le era motivo de festejar. Sentía que podía pasar por el cerrojo de una puerta por sus propias lágrimas. Podría mirar la luna y vería los ojos felinos, y la luna sería su sonrisa.

Todo eso podría hacerse realidad, si tan solo estuviera...

-¡Llegaremos tarde!-exclamó una voz ajena.

Un jovencito de ojos zafiro, nervioso tanto en voz como en gestos, señalaba la puerta principal de entrada. Tenía un reloj en mano con el que su _"tic-tact"_ resonaba en su cabeza con más fuera que para el resto.

Lo comprendió por completo, al reconocer a la mujer que entraba con furia, acompañada de enfermeros gigantes: la directora de la institución, de cabellos cortos de castaño rojizo, piel tostada y con un aire de superioridad. Ante cualquier supuesto signo de mejora, ella parecía reacia y dictaba que debía pasar más tiempo encerrada.

Sus ojos dejaban un mensaje claro para ella, quién la reconoció en un inicio sin dudarlo _: ¡Córtenle la cabeza!_

La enferma (la Reina) y el sujeto (el Sombrerero) la ayudaron a levantarse. Se fueron por otro camino, seguido por el grupo de amigos a los que sus nombre iban poco a poco apareciendo en su memoria. La rubia de elegancia real, se detuvo y miró a un hombre blondo de ojos verdes serios. En su mano y boca, la pipa estaba fuera de lugar en ese centro para locos. Sopló en su dirección y ella tosió, moviendo la mano para alejar el humo. El otro ajustó su bufanda y asintió con la cabeza a su majestad. La puerta se abrió para ellos, pero solo Alice escuchó la pregunta salir de sus labios.

-¿Quién eres?

Corrió con todos ellos: Con la Reina Blanca Madeleine, con Oliver el Sombrero, con el Gato sonriente de Yang; los gemelos Feliciano y Lovino (al revés, Lovino y Feliciano) saltando; todos tras Raivis, el Conejo Blanco que los lleva a su hogar. Al hogar de Alice del cual jamás debió irse. Uno por uno fueron entrando, perseguidos por la ira de La Reina Roja, Amelia.

Al ser la última, miró el agujero y por fin pudo responder a la pregunta de esa _oruga fumadora._

 _-_ Yo soy **_Alice._**

Saltó dentro del agujero, sintiendo las ataduras irse finalmente. Pues volvió al País de las Maravillas.


End file.
